An operating device for a power switchgear described in Patent Literature 1 energizes a torsion bar and releases an accumulated energy of the torsion bar to open and close a contact of the power switchgear. Two types of torsion bars that are an opening torsion bar and a closing torsion bar are provided. An energy of the closing torsion bar is obtained by rotating a closing main shaft to which one end of the closing torsion bar is fixed and twisting the closing torsion bar.
A closing lever is fixed to the closing main shaft, and a large gear is coupled to the closing lever via a link. In addition, the large gear is fixed to a camshaft to which a cam is fixed. Therefore, although the energized closing torsion bar attempts to rotate the cam via the closing main shaft, the closing lever, the link, the large gear, and the camshaft, the cam is held by a closing latch mechanism until a closing operation is started.
That is, a pin is rotatably provided in the cam, and the rotation of the cam is regulated by the pin engaging with the closing latch, and so a state where an energy is stored in the closing torsion bar is maintained. In the closing operation, the operating device releases the engagement between the pin provided in the cam and the closing latch, releases the energy of the closing torsion bar, and drives a movable contact of the power switchgear in a closing direction.